Computer aided engineering (CAE) has been used in order to support engineers in many works. For example, in a structure or product design procedure, a CAE analysis, particularly, a finite element analysis (FEA) has been often used in order to evaluate responses (for example, stress, displacement, and the like) under various loading conditions (for example, a static or dynamic condition).
Recently, various simulation apparatuses for such a computer aided engineering technology have been developed, and these simulation apparatuses have been used in a computer graphic (CG) work in movie shooting, a virtual experiment in the medical practice, or the like, as well as study fields of science technology.
In such a simulation, when a user moves one object depending on a specific purpose in a state in which a plurality of objects exist, all of the objects related to the moving object should manually move, which is troublesome in the simulation.